


Meeting the family

by Candy4thewin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Step Brothers, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy4thewin/pseuds/Candy4thewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will meets his soon to be step-father and step-brother. Hannibal of course can't help but play with his soon to be little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the family

When Will’s mother announced that she was remarrying, Will was surprised because she hadn’t dated anyone at all in over 12 years—or at least, he hadn’t seen her do it. It was even more of a surprise when she told him that the man and his son would be coming to meet him that very evening, so he had to make himself presentable as not to embarrass her.  
Will sighed to himself as he adjusted the collar of the only button-up he owned. He hated dressing up; even worse if it meant that he would be meeting new people. He was tempted to go up to his room and hide there until after dinner but he knew that his mother would be upset with him if he did that.  
The man and his son arrived at the house at exactly 6:30 p.m.  
His mom’s soon-to-be-husband was rather plain with his dark brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing that impressed Will, and instead gave him a strange oily feeling. He knew right off the bat that he wouldn’t like the man.  
The man’s son, however, was a very different story.  
He was charming, handsome, and young with dirty blond hair and an angular face. After a few moments of staring, Will realized that his mother was talking and decided that he should probably pay attention. Will looked away from the other teen to look at his mother and didn’t notice the maroon eyes that were raking over his body with interest.  
“Fredrick, this is my son Will.” His mother glanced down at him. giving him a pointed look. Will gathered himself up to smile politely and was careful to avoid the eyes that were no doubt paying attention to him.  
“Hello, Will.” The man reached out his hand to Will, who was forced to shake it in order to remain polite. “This is my adoptive son, Hannibal.”  
The older boy was a little taller than Will but not by much, so it was harder to give the illusion of eye contact without actually looking him in the eye.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Will.” Hannibal says.  
“You too.” Will replied will a dull voice. Hannibal seemed to have noticed Will’s dislike for shaking hands because he made no move to try and shake Will’s now, and the younger one was silently grateful for it.  
After everyone was well acquainted with each other, they were lead into the small dining room by Will’s mother. Will sat next to her and watched as Hannibal took the seat opposite from him. Will’s mother had made the go to dinner for guest’s spaghetti with salad and garlic bread. It was probably the only thing she was good at making.  
Once the food was served, the room was filled with the sounds of forks against china and the voices of the adults as they made small talk over the meal. All the while, Will was trying his best to avoid looking at the men who would be part of his family later on that he failed to notice the maroon eyes that had been watching him since they that arrived.  
Hannibal was enthralled by his soon-to-be little brother. The boy was absolutely adorable with his brown curls, soft doe eyes and pouty red lips.  
Yes, the boy was very tempting.  
Just looking at him fidget on the other side of the table set off Hannibal’s predator instinct. Looking over at the parents were ignoring the two of them, Hannibal let a smirk form onto his face. Why not mess with his new little brother a bit? It would be fun.  
Will nearly jumped out his skin at the sudden contact on his leg. It was the middle of dinner when Will felt something brush against him, sliding along his calf. Looking down, he saw Hannibal’s socked foot moving along upwards.  
Will narrowed his eyes at Hannibal. The older one just smirked and kept eating as if nothing was happening, all the while moving his foot along Will’s leg slowly and wiggling his toes. Spiteful, Will pulled himself backwards so that he was out of Hannibal’s reach.  
Hannibal’s eyes flicked up to Will who looked back challengingly. Will watched Hannibal try to move his leg back and forth, seeking Will’s underneath the table. Unsure of what to do, Will glanced at his mother and Fredrick but they were still so involved in each other they had yet to notice anything out of the ordinary. Will took a glance at his smug brother and decided that no, he wasn’t just going to let this be done to him.  
It was best to stand up for himself now, right?  
Will met Hannibal’s foot halfway as it moved around, slipping along the other boy’s calf and touching his knee. Hannibal looked up from his plate, and saw that the boy’s face was flushed and his ears were practically glowing. He found it to be a very attractive look on the boy. Hannibal thought at the moment that it was very tempting to kiss Will right then and there, even with his blundering ‘father’ and future stepmother in the room.  
Unfortunately, that would be rather rude. So Hannibal settled with playing with his soon-to-be little brother under the table. Internally chuckling, Hannibal let Will run his foot up his leg—let the boy do what he wants for now. When Will was able to reach above Hannibal’s knee, Hannibal found that he could reach much farther since he had longer legs, especially now that Will was leaning towards him.  
Hannibal brushed Will’s thigh with the side of his foot, guiding it along the inside until he reached the boy’s crotch. He didn’t take his eyes off the other boy, specifically so he could watch the emotions flitter across his pretty face. He went from confused, scared, and now Will looked like he was a mixture of excited and terrified.  
Hannibal could only imagine what was going on under that mop of unruly curls that was hiding a blushing face. Pressing down with the heel of his foot, Hannibal felt Will starting to harden ever so slightly. A smile played on Hannibal’s lips as he rubbed the forming bulge in Will’s pants.  
Oh, his new step brother was going to be so fun to ruin.  
Will, on the other hand, was horrified. How on earth could he find this arousing? Not only was Hannibal someone he just met, but his mother was right next to him!  
Still, he felt his hips press forward involuntarily so that he was pressing against Hannibal’s foot even harder. The contact almost made Will moan and it took quite a bit of concentration to stay quiet. This of course was the moment that Hannibal pulled away, giving one more firm press with his toe before he turned his head to speak to his father.  
Forcing himself to pay attention, Will realized that his mother and Fredrick had stopped talking and everyone was getting up from the table.  
Will stood as well, following the group from the back and trying to force the bulge in his pants down so that no one would see. When they reached the door, Will dared to look up and was his gaze was met by intense crimson eyes. Hannibal held out his hand to Will, who after a moment gripped the hand all too firmly.  
“This was fun, Will.” Hannibal whispered in the younger one’s ear. “I can’t wait to see you again.” Will could hear the underlying, This isn’t over

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I will be doing more for this. Also special thanks to PocketWill for editing I really appreciate it!


End file.
